A multi-version concurrency control (MVCC) database often has many transactions simultaneously accessing or seeking to access the data of the database. MVCC databases simultaneously maintain multiple versions of data which are accessed by read and write transactions. A database often operates on or across multiple servers, one of which is designated as the master server and the rest of which are referred to as slave servers. Each time a request for a write transaction is received by a slave serve, a transaction identifier must be requested font the master server prior to executing the write transaction. The required process of individually requesting and responding to each request for a transaction identifier for each incoming write transaction adds additional overhead to the database processing which results in the consumption of additional resources and/or the slowdown of database processing.